Howls of Mystery
by BlazingWolfLove
Summary: A wild adventure awaits my fellow furry friends. Flare meets two wolves, never knowing of a mysteries world that Dawn and Fall revile to her. Being a loner she always thought wolves were just wolves. She ends up in a world of mystery, magic, some romance, and danger. As she travels with them Dawn has a dream telling her of a stranger planning to make a visit to them and quite soon
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh, what is that?" I say as my ears perk to the sound of dripping. I keep my eyes close as I don't want to wake up yet. I try to sleep again ignoring that damn dripping sound but there it goes splashing down to the ground and I sigh as I slowly begin to open my eyes.

The first thing I register is its slowly beginning to be dawn. I yawn as I stay curled up not wanting to stand yet and not really wanting to even wake up.

I sigh as I look around for the sound of the dripping water. All I see are the cold hard walls of the cave, moist with water as it slowly falls down the sides of the cave wall.

My ears flick as I hear that damn sound again, "Where is it coming from?" My eyes gaze around once again as I slowly start to see more clearly in the dark cave.

The first thing I see is Dawn, a short sized she-wolf. Her white pelt glowing in the dark cave, radiant like a soft glowing light. I smile as I watch her soft rising and falling of her breathing as she sleeps.

On her left ear she wears three large eagle feathers and around her neck a golden necklace that holds a soft amber colored crystal that I seem to been fixated on ever since I met Dawn.

I turn around to see Fall, a medium height she-wolf. Her fur is barely visible except for these mysteries gold markings on her black pelt. They glow softly in the darkness of the cave.

I smile as I stand slowly placing my paws on the cool, smooth hard ground of the cave floor. I stretch as I begin to walk out quietly out of the cave trying to not wake the two wolves sleeping soundly.

As I reach outside, the sky is a haze of grey mist and the air is cool, my fur immediately becomes moist with dew drops. I shake my reddish orange pelt as I try to free myself from the drops but they immediately return and I sigh as I sit and gaze out into the morning haze.

"Flare," I hear as I snap my head around to see Dawn's soft lavender eyes peer out of the dark cave.

I smile as I watch her slowly pad over to me, "What is Dawn?" I ask as she creeps up closer to me. She hesitates but then she says in her usual soft voice "Well I want to tell you about a dream I had a few nights ago." "Oh," I say as I remember that Dawn is a… well let's say very special wolf.

* * *

Well I guess you can say all three of us are special in our own ways, yet Dawn is able to see and senses things other wolves can't. She is a healer a very talented healer I should say.

She is someone who is in touch with herself and the spiritual world. Very shy but super kind, she is a girl you would see sitting alone and staying away from others but is the sweetest wolf you'll ever meet.

She has this innocence like of a pups and I always smile when I'm around her. But at the same time she is a strong wolf with powers I've never seen in any wolf before.

She can see auroras, an expert in white magic, and can hear the star spirits in the wind with some other things she doesn't know yet.

She holds the power of the wind yet she isn't in touch with her "inner howl" is what she calls it.

Don't ask me what it is cause I have no idea but she keeps saying that me and Fall have an "inner howl" as well.

I believe her now ever since that night she used her power and now she totally trusts me and tells me every one of her dreams that always have some sort of message telling us what's going to happen. But she says that her dreams don't always see the future because the future is always changing and if you really wanted you can change it yourself.

* * *

Her soft eyes watch me closely as I smile sweetly "What was it about Dawn?"

"Err… well… huh okay I saw a wolf… a VERY large wolf in my dream," she says softly.

I watch her closely "A large wolf? What was this wolf doing?"

"I couldn't see him clearly but all I saw were his unusual soft colored green eyes sort of like a soft mint green," she says as she remembers her dream.

I sit listening as she mentions that he was hiding in the shadows watching from a distance. "Watching eh?" I tilt my head in wonder. Dawn only replies "Yeah watching."

I feel a chill go down my spine as the wind picks up ruffling my fur and Dawn's. I shake my head as I turn around and see that Fall is coming towards us.

"Keeping secrets I see," she says with a hint of tease in her voice and I smile as I look at her soft orange eyes with hints of gold specks in them, "Yes Fall we are and we are not going to tell you."

I wink at her as she rolls her eyes, "Flare that only works if you're winking at Dawn not me." I laugh, "I know Fall but I was only trying to make Dawn laugh because she didn't get you were teasing about keeping secrets."

Dawn smiles a little as she turns away shyly.

"Oh come on Dawn I was only kidding I know you guys wouldn't keep secrets… or would you?" she says teasing again.

I roll my eyes "How about you stop with the teasing and we will tell you about our little conversation because it's very interesting."

Fall's eyes widen "What?! A guy was watching US!" she says in a very alarming tone, and Dawn jumps in fright as she lowers to the ground scared.

"Really Fall?" I say as I glare at her. "Sorry I was just… alarmed." she says as she rubs her paw behind her neck and turns to Dawn, "I'm really sorry Dawn didn't mean to scare ya."

Dawn looks up and smiles, "It's alright Fall."

I smile then turn to Fall "You guys really need to…" I don't finish because Dawn puts her paw up as in telling me to quiet down.

Her ears perked as she listens carefully to the wind. But then I see Falls ears perk as well and I look at her in wonder and think to myself "What the…"

Then I hear it, a faint howl in the distance. No wait, not just one but more in the distance and I mutter out softly, "A pack…"

Dawn looks at me fright in her eyes. Then I turn to see that Fall is frozen still.

"Fall, what is it?" I ask with worry in my voice as I watch her. "Those howls… it can't be…" I sigh as I know what she is talking about.

* * *

When I met Fall she was badly wounded as if she had gotten in a massive fight. Her eyes weren't the soft orange color they are now. They were a bright red orange color and they glowed, even if I don't have Dawn's special senses I can feel the rage, fright, and a sense of pure evil within Fall, but something told me to help her and I did.

She told me, when she calmed down, her story.

*Fall was born to a pack full of dark wolves. Every one of her pack members had bright glowing eyes and when they left the pack or they have "soften up" their eyes would turn to a soft unnatural color with hints of a different color sometimes.

She told me that her brother left on a mission and got lost from the party he was a part of. The pack looked for him but immediately gave up not caring about 's when she "soften up" and her eyes turned.

The pack went a-wall as they saw her and locked her up punishing her brutally with no mercy trying to make her hatred come back.

It did only that her hatred wasn't to all those other wolves out there in the world but to all those dark wolves out there and especially her pack.

She decided to escape and run off.

She created a plan watching the daily routines and figuring out things in her head.

She waited one night and successfully escaped, except with one problem. The one guard who used to watch her had been replaced with another one and this one wouldn't fall asleep on the job so she got caught and had to fight her way out.

I found her as she ran through the forest mad with fear in her eyes.

* * *

"We should get going."

I turn back to the cave to clear of our scents. Both Dawn and Fall wait outside as I clean the cave.

I smile as I'm turning to leave when I see in the back of the cave these soft green colored eyes peering out from the darkness of the cave.

My eyes widen and I'm about to ask who are you when they vanish and I run off into the darkness of the cave.

I end up crashing on the wall of the cave. I stumble back as I rub my snout, "Ouch!" I yell as I look at the wall. "It's a dead end." I say as I gaze around in the darkness of the cave.

"Who was that?" I think to myself as I'm about to leave I catch sight of some light coming from the roof top of the cave and I smile. "Sneaky eh?" I say as I sniff the air catching a strange scent. "Male," I mutter as I turn around and pad off back to where the girls are at.

"Some ones following us," I say as I begin to pad off into the woods. They sprint after me.

"What?" I hear as Dawn looks at me scared.

I look to her "Don't worry I'm here that guy won't hurt you nor Fall as long as I'm around." I say with a grin.

Fall looks at me serious with a hint of worry. "Guy?" she asks as she narrows her eyes. "Yeah, male I caught his eyes in the cave staring at me and his scent," I say as I keep my gaze ahead.

We don't say anything else as we keep walking. The sun is up high in the sky as we get to a river and we stop to rest.

I lower my head as I begin to lap up the cool water.

Dawn looks up to the sky as she listens to the wind once again.

"Nothing," she says as she sighs and takes a drink as well.

"Well maybe they forgot about us and decided were as good as dead," says Fall with a hint of annoyance and anger.

I look up ignoring them as I sigh and sit under a large oak tree and feel the cool wind in my fur and I close my eyes enjoying it.

I open my eyes as I feel someone nudging me and I look down to see Dawn.

"What is it Dawn?"

"Um… well I was wondering..." she says as she looks down to the ground.

I smile knowing what she wants and I let out a soft whistle into the air as the birds stop curious to the sound and Dawn looks up smiling brightly.

She giggles, "They say to do that again." I smile as I repeat the whistle but this time going on into a melody.

The birds stay silent but then they join in, some with their own tunes and others following along with me as the forest becomes filled with the rich sounds of music and Dawn laughs as she gets up and begins to dance around, jumping and twirling with happiness.

Fall comes over and sits next to me her tail tapping a little at the sound of the music. Dawn smiles and twirls on over grabbing hold of Falls paws and drags her out to dance. They laugh as they jump freely dancing in their own weird way and I laugh as I watch, the birds still singing, and I join in again with the singing.

I stop as I hear a twig snap but both of the girls continue dancing and laughing as the birds continue singing.I snap my head around as a dark figure jumps on me bring me in contact with the hard ground as I wince and close my eyes.

I hear that the birds fly off as I open one eye and gaze into these unusual soft mint green eyes. I open my other eye as I see a large male wolf on top of me his fur dark, much darker than Falls making hers look like a faded black. He isn't growling nor snarling down at me, he only gazes at me, his eyes tracing every detail of me.

He's about to say something when he's pushed off of me.

I stare up at the leaves of the tree in a daze as I her Fall growling. I feel Dawn nudging me to get up, I slowly stand and catch sight of Fall on the wolf holding him down to the ground as she snarls but he just stares at her.

"Fall!" I bark as I stand straight up "Let him go."

She snaps her head at me "WHAT?!" she growls. "He attacked you Flare! Are you crazy!?"

For some reason I feel he didn't attack me but protected me.

"Yeah I'm crazy Fall, now let him go."

She snarls at the wolf one last time and jumps off him, "You got lucky this time dude." She says as she pads over to me.

He stands slowly as his muscles ripple with every move he makes and I turn away feeling shy.

He stands and says in a deep voice "Thank you Flare," as he watches me closely. I smile a little and then ask "Who are you?"

He bows down as he says "Names Striker," as I hear Fall scuff at his bow.

"Why did you attack me?" I ask as I watch him.

"Ah yes my apologies but I didn't mean to harm you," he says as Fall growls, "Yeah right."

"You see if I didn't jump on you, you would have gotten hit with that," he says as he lifts his paw pointing at a dart stuck on a tree. My eyes widen, "Where did that come from?" I ask as I turn to look at Striker.

He smiles, "well you see I've been tracking these hunters who seem to have been recently tracking you, they found you guys as you walked in the forest a few days ago and followed you to the cave." I sigh, "Thank you Striker I own you one."

He shakes his "No its fine the only thing I ask is if I can stay around you guys so I can take them out." Fall immediately barks out "No way in hell were letting you in!" Dawn just softly says "So are you apart of that one pack called H.U.T who attacks hunters?"

He laughs "No but in some ways I do what they do, in reality I'm just a loner." He shrugs as he says this.

"I have been watching you guys ever since the hunters found you," he says. "I can tell that you, the one with those light grey eyes with some swirls of light blue in them, are the leader," he says as he points at me and gazes into my eyes then lightly shakes his head as he turns to Fall.

"You, the one with the fierce attitude, are the Beta, and you, the soft quiet one, are the healer slash omega."

I smile as I look at him, "Well were not a pack, but if you want I guess."

"I'll only be here until I get rid of the hunters then I'll leave," he says. Then Fall barks "He is not joining us Flare."

I think in my head as I gaze at Fall then turn to look at Striker. "If I let him in he can keep us safe from the hunters but then that means he's joining something that we don't quite understand and can be dangerous, yet if he leaves that only adds us the hunters to worry about as well. So what to do?"

I sigh as I look up then smile, "Welcome to pack Striker."


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight glitters through the leaves as I sit under the large oak tree. I feel the cool crisp breeze blow through my fur as I watch closely over by the river as Striker dips his head and laps up the cool water.

I begin to wonder if it was a good idea to let him come along with us, yet for some strange reason I feel safe now with him around.

I shake my head and sigh a little. I'm about to look away when I catch a glimpse of Fall pad on over to Striker and I smile a little as I know what she is trying to do. "Well she's been doing it for a while now," I mutter to myself.

"Striker leave we can take care of ourselves OK? Plus I have no idea why Flare decided to even let you come along, like seriously we aren't even a damn pack!" I watch as her soft orange eyes narrow at him and the gold specks in them glitter in the sun. Her pelt shimmers under the sunlight and the wind making her pelt sway a little from side to side. I perk my ears as I listen to her and I shake my head a little. Striker looks at her with a hint of annoyance and he sighs. His soft colored mint green eyes look at her. The sunlight making them look bright and his thick black pelt look a little softer under the sun. He turns to look at her and lowers his head to her height and looks straight at her.

"Look Fall I'm not planning to leave alright? Either way I'm only going to be here for a while and…" I don't listen to the rest because as I look at them I notice something strangely alike about Striker and Fall. They stand close to each other as they both argue about him staying.

I narrow my eyes as I try to make out the similarities. Their pelts glowing under the sunlight, the breeze gently tugging at their fur and the way their eyes shine. "Their eyes… they sort of look like…"

"Flare." I turn and see Dawn trotting over to my side. I notice she is serious about something and I tilt my head to the side. "What is it?" I ask with a hint of wonder and worry in my voice. She sits beside me under the oak tree as the breeze begins to pick up and it ruffles our furs. I ignore it as I look at her. She Begins to slowly fix her fur as she begins lick it down into position. I watch as she nervously glances from time to time at me and I sigh. "Look Dawn if you don't want to tell me then you…"

"It's not that Flare." She says as she stops fixing her fur and turns over to look at the river where Fall and Striker are still fighting. Her gaze gets a far off look like if she's lost in her own thoughts. I begin to lower myself to her and I nudge her shoulder softly.

"Then what is it Dawn?" I ask her as I gaze at her. "You look very concern and serious Dawn, and I'm beginning to get worried." She turns to look at, her large bright lavender eyes stare up at me and she sighs a little. She begins to stand up straight and slowly lifts her gaze up.

"Huh, Flare… I know you would probably believe me it's just that…" she lowers her gaze to the ground as she tries to find the right words. I watch her as she struggles and I lower myself to ground until I have to look up to her. I smile as I look at her, "So I can tell you can't seem to find the words you want to tell me and its fine Dawn. Just tell me what's bugging you, but in your own words it's always alright to be wrong we aren't the smartest creatures and heck we aren't the perfect ones but we find a way to always learn from what we have done wrong."

With this she looks at me and I watch as a smile tugs at her lips. "And it's always alright to smile even when you feel bad or confused because it always makes you feel way better than you are now." She laughs and smiles brightly down at me, "thanks Flare. You really are a good friend." I smile and nod to her as I stand up straight, "So what's eating at you Dawn?"

She looks at me, her eyes having a worried glimpse in them, "It's about Striker, he… well I see that he…" She looks down to the ground and sighs then quickly looks at me. "He has a double aurora as well Flare and I can sense that he is just like Fall." I turn to look at them as they sit together and argue. "Like Fall huh." I mutter out as I narrow my eyes once again and watch them closely as I see some similarities. "What do you mean like Fall?" I ask as I watch them.

Striker stands completely annoyed now and Fall follows him as they move in a very similar stride. Their movements mimic one another, as they pad over to a tree. Striker sighs and lets his head hang as his shoulders drop and he gazes down to the ground. Fall sits beside him, her small figured frame looking quite similar compared to Strikers larger and muscular figure. Yet there's something that makes them look alike. She turns to look at Striker as she grins a little, her eyes shining as she begins to tell him something. He growls lowly and snaps his head over to her as his mint green eyes begin to narrow at her and he stands tall, towering over her. Fall stands back surprised that he did that but she steps in front of him and tries to match his height as she narrows her eyes and stands tall showing that she isn't afraid of him.

"Fall I know you want me gone and I know you are trying to get me annoyed so I leave because of it but it isn't going to happen. I told Flare I was going to stay and take out the hunters and that's what I'm going to do. So how about you stop trying and find something better to do with your time." With that he begins to turn and pad over to me and Dawn but Fall sprints over to him. She stands in front him and snarls, "What do you mean find something better to do with my time?" she ask in a very challenging tone and I sigh only then I see something that takes me for surprised.

Striker only laughs, "You know you remind me a lot of my little sister."

Falls eyes widen as she looks up at him, "Err… well then…" She slowly begins to back away as she seems lost in words and sighs as she sits down.

"Dawn do you see what I see?" I turn to look at her and she shakes her head, "No, what is it?"

"Um well I'm not really sure if what I see is right but both of them look like they are related to each other. So when you said that he was "like Fall" it hit me." Dawn looks at me with a confused expression and tilts her head to the side. "What do you mean Flare? I don't see what you're trying to say here?"

I stare at her, "Have you not paid any attention to Striker and Fall. They move exactly the same, they challenge each other every time and their eyes; there's something about their eyes i haven't quite figured out."

"You mean the way they have a swirl like shape in both of their left eyes?" she says still not able to understand what I'm try to say.

I turn to look at them as they stare each other down and I tilt my head searching into their eyes as I notice the swirling like motions in their left eye.

"Why do they both have swirling motions in their eyes?" I ask as I try to remember something. Dawn only shrugs then i jump up.

"I remember now! Fall, when I found her, her eyes where glowing and that swirling thing in her eye were glowing. Not that dark orange color but the gold color she has in her eyes." Dawn stares at me then turns to look at them. She gazes at them with interest. Her eyes widen in a shocking realization.

"Oh brothers..." she mutters and i tilt my head, "what?" i ask as i look at her in wonder. "Their siblings Flare." She stares at them in interest now, "How come they don't notice it?" I glance over to them as they walk away from each other with anger. "I think they do, they just don't realize it yet."

Fall pads over to us, "ugh why did you have to let him stay with us Flare? I mean come on we can handle does hunters ourselves we don't need some special hunter wolf to help us." I sigh but then begin to laugh. Dawn turns to look at me then joins in. Fall stares at us in confusion, "what's so funny?" she asks with some anger and wonder in her voice.

"That you and Striker don't notice what we have realized." I say as I watch Striker pad over to us.

"I saw you guys from the other side and came to tell you that the hunters are on the move and..." I can't help myself but laugh and I fall on to the floor laughing hard now unable to stop. Dawn starts to laugh as well and falls to my side.

Striker tilts his head and so does Fall, "Why are you guys laughing? This is serious you two." he says as he pads over to us. "I'm so... sorry...It's just that..." I slowly begin to stand as I try to catch my breath. "You two don't notice that you're so alike I watch them tilt their heads in the same direction as I begin to see them as brother and sister.

"What do you mean?" Fall asks in confusion and I can tell she is getting annoyed. I sigh and shake my head, "that you two are siblings." Their eyes widen at the same time and I smile as watch them. "Yep siblings," Dawn says as she gazes at them closely.

"What?!" Fall and Striker bark out. Then Striker turns to her as he begins to gaze at her closely, while Fall sits there dumb founded by this. She shakes her head violently, "of course not! We are not siblings, my brother died while out in a mission. You know that well enough Flare i told you." She narrows her eyes at me as I see hurt and pain. "Look Fall can't you see that you both are so alike." I say trying to keep her calm.

"Their right you know," Striker says as he looks at Fall. She turns to him in shock, "Oh right sure and what makes you say that?" she says with venom and anger. "I lost my sister when I left to a mission and got lost. I thought the pack would come looking for me... but they never did." he says as he turns away. Fall stares at him with interest, "What mission was it?"

"You know Fall," he says as he turns to look at her. He looks at her for a while. "You look different without those glowing eyes...Tiny." He smiles as he says this and Fall's eyes widen. She looks at him as if he's a ghost then begins to cry. He pads over to her, "It is you isn't it Fall? I've been looking for you. After I changed I forgot many things about the pack... I even forgot your name." He looks away and Fall looks at him with tears in her eyes, "I know what you mean I forgot a lot of things as well and like you said i also forgot your name."

He turns to her and smiles softly, "You look better with those eyes than the dark orange ones." She laughs lightly, "and you look better in those soft ones than those mean dark glowing ones."

I laugh, "So I'm guessing what you were trying to say earlier Striker is that we should leave before the hunters get to us, right?" He turns to me and nods then returns his gaze to Fall. "Yeah they have found our tracks and are on their way."

As we head off Dawn perks her ears as she turns around stopping. "What is it Dawn?" I ask as she gazes around.

Striker lifts is nose up and starts to sniff around. Unable to find anything he opens his mouth to catch the scent. Fall does the same as she keeps her eyes to the forest around us.

I turn my head and catch sight of some movement on the far side of the forest and pad off towards it. The others seem transfixed on something as I near the bushes.

As I peer through the bushes I feel a sharp pain on my flank. I begin to fall back hitting the ground hard. I feel the air leave my lungs as I gasp feeling my chest tighten with pain and I cry out in agony. I slowly close my eyes as I watch the birds fly off and I hear a loud sharp sound blast through the air.


End file.
